One Shot To Kill The Experience Of Death!
by The Unstoppable Rache
Summary: Young Kameko, an OC, is Hiei's apprentice. She works extremely hard to get her master' s attention, but only after she learns a deadly move does she finally get the attention she craves.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this Yu Yu Hakusho. By the way, I know that technically Hiei isn't a demon. He's an apparition. Well, anyway, I hope you like it.

One Shot to Kill... The Experience of Death!

(This is my idea of a one shot.)

The tiny half-demon smiled as she smelled the scent of her full-demon lover all over the shirt that she stole from him.

She pictured him actually smiling at her. The image soon faded when she realized that it would never happen. Hiei never smiles at anyone or anything, that is, unless it is the death of a more powerful demon. It always makes her sensei smile when he rises one more level on the demon plane food chain.

She always knew it when he won, too. After every win, he would come home and make her train even harder so, one day, she will live up to his reputation. She never hated anything more than that. She didn't like that she had to rise as quickly as him to get his attention.

She knew a variety of new techniques, too. So far, with help from Yusuke, she has learned the reigun along with a variety of other aura blasts. From spying on her sensei, she has learned a few moves. Except for one, they weren't anything to be proud of. That one technique could be the difference between life and death, if she could gather up enough energy to use it. She couldn't count the hours that she had spent trying to learn it. Everytime she tried, it turned out to be a dud.

She feels lucky that she can't use it. That one blast could kill even the executer. The Black Dragon Hell Fire is known to turn on the very demon that uses it. There are only like ten demons since the beginning of time that were able to use it properly. That's a lot considering that anything that is the slightest bit human can't put out enough raw power to use it. Out of the very few that could, none of them could obtain enough energy to control the Black Dragon after it made it's grand entrance into the world. It turned on every single one of them.

That was the very reason that she looked up to Hiei-sensei so much. Out of the billions and trillions of demons and humans that have tried that very same technique, he was one of the very few that made it out alive. One of these days, she hoped to do the same. Maybe then, Hiei-sensei would truly be proud of her.

"Kameko," she heard her sensei shout from the outside of the cave, "Get back to work."

"Yes, Hiei-sensei," Kameko obediantly replied, breaking away from the daydreams she was experiencing.

She continued her training halfheartedly. She hated training so hard, but she knew that her sensei had something planned for a couple days from then. She was soon to become a D rank demon. Hiei-sensei was already at the S rank.

Her mind faded into the most eerie thing ever. She knew that soon her sensei would have to face his best friend, her father. Her father was currently at the highest rank of demon and he was the most clever demon ever. Kameko loved her daddy more than anyone in the world. She just hated the fact that he didn't want to train her himself.

She wasn't too sure how her dad managed to rise to that high of a level faster than Hiei-sensei. Hiei was so much faster at executing his moves than her dad.

"Hey, Kameko," she heard someone calling from the distance.

_**Speaking of fathers,**_ she thought.

"Daddy, what are you doing here? You know Hiei-sensei doesn't like interruptions in my training," she told him.

"I just thought that you could use a visit," he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"This could be the last time you see me."

The place was silent for a moment. That didn't last for very long.

"Hey, Kameko," she heard her sensei yell from the other side of the cave. She noticed he was getting closer. "Get back to w--" he saw her father and stopped midsentence. "Kurama, what are you doing here? Why isn't her mom here, too?"

"Botan went out shopping for Kameko's birthday present. You are aware that her birthday is tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes, but she has another battle in a couple of days. I want her to be ready," Hiei told her father.

"Don't worry about it," Kurama told him, "You never know what she has up her sleeve," he winked, "Besides, we've been planning this party since she turned fourteen. You know how important a girl's sixteenth birthday party is."

"Birthday party?" Kameko said, bewildered.

"Oops. Did I just give up our plan?" Kurama said, pulling Hiei aside and trying to speak in a voice that he hoped Kameko couldn't hear.

"You are coming, aren't you? You know she would be heartbroken if you didn't," Kurama asked Hiei.

"Okay, but she will have to train extra hard for her next battle," Hiei gave in.

"Don't worry about it," Kurama said, "I'm sure she won't lose. You have no idea about the move she has in her arsenal now. You'll love it!"

"What new move?" Hiei asked angrily.

"Oh nothing. She wants to surprise you at her next battle," Kurama started to spill the plan, but soon stopped.

"It had better not be the big one," Hiei warned, suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kurama covered it up, "There's no way that she could learn that move! Besides, I've sworn that I wouldn't tell."

"Tell me," Hiei insisted, fists clenched.

"Okay. It is the big one. Just a smaller big one. You can't put the blame on her. Remember all those times you made her watch while you trained yourself to master that same move? She got curious. So she tried it," Kurama admitted, "She couldn't quite get the big one out, so she settled for a small one. I think its a good thing. Whenever you are around, she acts like she can't do it. She doesn't want you to know that she can. Everytime she does it, another part of the big one comes out. Aren't you excited? This means that one day she will eventually surpass you."

"No, I'm not excited. If that comes out, it could kill her. Do you want that?"

"No, but if she learns it and gets it down tap, then she might just win all of her battles. I know you would love that," her dad reassured.

"Hello..." a voice rang through the cave, stopping all activity.

"Botan, how did the you know go?" Kurama asked pointing over to Kameko and making a shooshing gesture with his finger.

"Oh! The shopping?" Botan whispered, "It went well. I found all of the gifts she wanted. I got her favorite cake. Everything should go as planned, that is, if we can get your friend to let her go long enough to have it."

"Don't worry about it," Hiei said, "I'll take her. I have to talk to her anyway."

"Alrighty, then," Botan said, turning to Kurama, "We'd better get out of here."

They hugged their daughter and left.

"So," Hiei said, "I heard you have a new move. Show me."

"Dad told you, didn't he?"

"It doesn't matter. Just show me!" Hiei ordered.

"Alright," Kameko jumped off the rock she had been sitting on, getting into her fighting stance to keep her from falling over like she had just about everytime before, "Here goes nothing."

She performed the move with precision. She thought she had it down and the dragon would go back in, when it turned on her. She thought she could feel death coming to her, when, all of a sudden, the dragon disappeared.

"Sorry," she apologized, not being able to look her sensei anywhere near the face.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "You'll get it eventually. Until then, you can't try it unless it is an absolute emergency or I'm somewhere around."

"Okay," she agreed, "Thank you for saving me. I hope I can do it right next time."

"Me, too. I don't want to see you hurt. If I let you die, your dad will kill me."

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"I can do it. I know I can do it," Kameko tried to reassure herself as she walked into the stadium to face the B rank demon. She knew she shouldn't be facing that high of a level, but after seeing her display three days before, Hiei was convinced that she could take him.

"Entering the ring is the Master of Demons himself, Kurama," she heard the announcer shout, in a happy-go-lucky voice, over the microphone, "He will be announcing the battlers tonight."

"Alright," Kurama started, trying to be heard through all of the shouting, "At a weight of 116 pounds, my daughter, Kameko Minamino. Entering the ring, at a weight of 557 pounds, Slayer."

Kameko felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. She had beaten demons so much bigger than him with nothing to it.

The fight started. There were many punches thrown, many of them knocking Kameko out of the ring for several secomds, but she always managed to get back into the ring before the count of ten. Several times, she had almost lost, but she looked into the crowd and saw Hiei's encouraging look. She looked at him, begging him to let her do that move. He nodded, signaling that it was okay.

She still had to focus on getting away from her opponent long enough to execute it. As soon as she got enough time to pull it off, the ring lit up with the glow of flames from her fists as the dragon came out. She could barely see much through the bright, red glow surrounding the dragon. The screams from her opponent as the dragon pummeled it into the wall pretty much told all.

The glow stopped and started to die off. Then, out of nowhere, the glow came back. All she could feel was the sharp pain in her side as the dragon bit into her ribs. Then nothing...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R and R please.

Hope you liked it.

I'm rather proud of it myself. All reviews are appreciated. Yes, even bad ones.

Love

Rae Ray


End file.
